1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an underwater food delivery system and method of use. More particularly, this invention relates to a food delivery system and method that facilitates the feeding of aquatic life by users, such as, by swimmers, snorkelers, and scuba divers.
2. Background of the Invention
Part of the enjoyment in engaging in underwater activities, such as swimming and snorkeling, is interacting with the aquatic life. Particularly, enjoyable is feeding aquatic life, such as, for example, fish. Typically, swimmers, snorkelers, and scuba divers feed the fish bread and crackers that the user carries in a plastic bag. However, this method has several drawbacks associated with it. For example, the plastic bags make it difficult to remove the food while the user is underwater. Additionally, the bread and crackers readily dissolve in the water, thereby greatly reducing the timeframe in which the fish can be fed. Also, when the user has finished feeding the fish, oftentimes the user will simply leave the plastic bag in the water, thereby posing a health risk to the aquatic fauna. Accordingly, what is needed is a compact underwater food delivery system to be used by a user when swimming, snorkeling, or engaging in some other underwater activity, wherein the food can be easily removed from or contained within the system, wherein the food contained in the system will not readily dissolve or disperse when in contact with the water, and wherein the system reduces the risk of harm to the environment. Such a delivery system would enhance the enjoyment experienced by a user as, because of the ready and steady distribution of food, and the food's ability to better withstand the aqueous environment, a larger number of aquatic life would be attracted to the delivery system.